


【ABO】从抑制剂失效开始的糟糕故事

by Chaohejindaopian



Category: 12team
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaohejindaopian/pseuds/Chaohejindaopian
Summary: 这本来只是个车，但是不知道为什么它变成了一个完整的故事，仿生人AU的恩怨组，狗血，虐向，仿生人皮（A）x人类陆（O）





	1. Chapter 1

“老陆，出门了。”陆夫人听见他的仿生人搭档在喊他。  
“这就来，马上！”陆夫人慌慌张张地把抑制剂的空盒子丢进了马桶里，那个可降解的盒子在水面飘了一会儿，就随着忽然变大的水流消失在了下水道里，陆夫人松了一口气，拉下袖子盖住胳膊上的针眼，仔细嗅了嗅空气中的味道，确定不会被任何人闻到他的信息素，这才放心地打开了隔间的门。  
陆夫人有一个秘密，他是个Omega。  
现代社会的Omega很少会因为性别而受到明面上的歧视，感谢各位O权斗士，至少他们现在不需要被捆在床上像一个生育机器一样成天渴望挨艹。不过在任何年代，职场歧视都是无法避免的，尤其是陆夫人作为一个警察，虽然是待在一个奇怪的组里，每天和一群奇怪的人处理一些乱七八糟的案子，陆夫人还是不希望任何人发现他的性别，他不想听到别人说他的成就和地位是靠皮肉交易得到的，虽然这种事在他的身边时常发生。  
“老陆你掉厕所里了吗？”皮，陆夫人的仿生人搭档，免费之后皮得无法无天的皮，抱着手臂好笑地看着陆夫人，“还是你脆弱的肠胃被中午的芒果冰沙击败了？哼，软弱的人类，我就算吃一卡车芒……”  
“好了好了赶紧出发，”陆夫人一巴掌拍在了皮脑袋上，“抓不到人你就只能吃一个卡车了。”  
“啊，老陆你把我打坏了，”皮得寸进尺地挂在了陆夫人身上，“我要告诉全警局你对你的仿生人做这种事。”说到一半皮突然停住了，他趴在陆夫人的耳边像个大型犬一样嗅了几下，“老陆你偷吃什么了？”  
“我没有！”陆夫人一个激灵推开了皮，后者咣当一声撞在身后的墙上，黄灯闪烁不停，露出了不解的表情，但是并没有进一步的动作，他是局里指派给陆夫人的仿生人搭档，陆夫人自然拥有他的一切权限，别说推搡，就算是陆夫人要求他立刻自爆，他也只能选择服从。但是皮很疑惑，他与陆夫人的相处确实超过了一般人类的礼节性的“安全距离”，但陆夫人从未表现出过抗拒，他看着陆夫人泛红的耳朵尖，把陆夫人的表现归为了“害羞”。  
“抱，抱歉皮……”陆夫人磕磕巴巴地开口，他知道自己反应过激了，但是他没法不这样，在他的发情期（虽然用了抑制剂），一个习惯性散发信息素的Alpha，贴在他的腺体旁边，闻他的信息素，这个场景想想就让他湿的双腿发软，陆夫人无比感谢那个见效极快的抑制剂，虽然药店的小姐姐皱着眉头跟他列了一长串该死的副作用，但是管他呢，只要自己的性别不露馅，他就还能理直气壮地待在皮身边。  
只要能把这个关系维持下去，陆夫人愿意付出任何代价。  
陆夫人喜欢皮，这就是他的第二个秘密。  
“老陆，”皮盯着陆夫人的眼睛，诚恳地开口道歉，“抱歉让你感觉不舒服了，但我下次还会这么干。”  
“……”陆夫人突然很想揍皮一顿。

两人负责调查的是仿生人失踪案，最近仿生人失踪的报案率大规模上升，12和麦扣忙得连度假计划都取消了，陆夫人和皮自然也没法偷懒，他们这次的任务是去一个据说有非法交易仿生人的黑市，看看能不能给这次的案子找到一些线索。  
说真的陆夫人一点也不想在发情期来这种地方，充满了各种各样的信息素，酒精，甚至是红冰。陆夫人路过一桌明显嗑嗨了的人时不禁皱紧了眉头，他觉得自己应该抽空去洗手间给自己再来上一针抑制剂。  
皮悠闲地坐在吧台边上，人类的信息素对仿生人没有任何影响，而显示仿生人身份的led圈正好好地藏在皮的头发下面，所以现在皮看起来就像一个冷漠的Alpha，对任何信息素都无动于衷，禁欲，而又诱人。  
就在陆夫人在舞池里打探消息的期间，已经有四个穿着暴露的Omega来和皮调情，当然每个人都无功而返，现在陆夫人正听见第五个Omega在他旁边和同伴打赌今晚能不能钓到那个可口的Alpha。  
陆夫人叹了一口气，向皮走去。  
突然，一股诡异的热度从陆夫人的小腹燃了起来，他差点腿一软就跪在地上。  
WTF？我不是刚打过抑制剂？  
陆夫人强撑着站起来，跌跌撞撞冲向了洗手间。  
皮打发走了今晚第五个把“上床”写在脸上的追求者，他的搭档却仍然没来到他身边。皮自然是看见他陆夫人向他走来又突然跑向洗手间的动作的，但是单纯的仿生人并没多想，他猜是陆夫人发现了什么新的线索，不过既然陆夫人没有选择带上他一起，那一定是陆夫人有什么其他的打算。皮老老实实地坐了回去，心里冒出了一种不明不白的感觉，他想追上去，但是那条信息只存在了一小会儿就消失在了错误代码那一栏里。  
隔间里的情况更糟。  
陆夫人哆哆嗦嗦地把第三支抑制剂扎进胳膊里，但是身上的热度半点也没有消退。  
陆夫人知道，这是抑制剂使用过量的后果。  
完蛋了。这是陆夫人脑袋里唯一剩下的念头。  
发情期的Omega像是一颗炸弹，甜糯的信息素从隔间的缝隙泄露出来，像是诱人的邀请，几乎是立刻，陆夫人就感到了至少七八个Alpha的信息素钻了进来，隔间的门发出咚的一声巨响，不知道是哪个信息素的主人已经冲到了门口。  
陆夫人的情况更糟了，恐惧和情欲切割着他的神经，他的后面早就湿的一塌糊涂，他忍不住伸出手隔着裤子抚摸自己，可就算是这种隔靴搔痒的抚慰都刺激得他差点射出来，发情期的热度烧的他晕晕乎乎，只要打开门，打开那道简陋的锁，就会有一大群Alpha冲进来用他们的肉棒把自己操烂。  
陆夫人舔了舔嘴唇，这听上去很诱人，而他湿哒哒的小穴叫嚣着他就是需要这个。  
他神志不清地把手伸向了门锁，然后整个人失去平衡摔在了地上。疼痛让陆夫人恢复了一丝清醒，他倒在地上喘着粗气，整个人蜷成一团发出了凄厉的笑声，Omega就是这样，平日里装得道貌岸然，但是只要一到发情期，不管多么坚定的意志都会变成撅着屁股等艹的婊子。  
在“被皮发现自己是Omega”和“被不知道哪儿来的人标记”之间，陆夫人绝望地选择了前者。

皮不耐烦地打发走了第六个求欢的Omega。陆夫人到底去哪儿了，就算是闹肚子也时间太长了，皮站起身往洗手间的方向走去，与此同时他的通讯器响了，皮接了起来，是陆夫人。  
“老陆你掉厕所……”皮的话还没说完，就听到电话那头传来了压抑着的呻吟和陆夫人不甚清晰的哽咽声。  
“老陆？”皮的led瞬间变红，他几乎没多加思考，一阵风一样冲进了洗手间。  
陆夫人倒在地上，厕所里恶心的臭味和清洁剂的刺鼻味道盖不住爆炸一般的信息素，甚至还给他带来了一种肮脏的快感，Alpha的信息素带着赤裸裸的占有欲，陆夫人像被扼住喉咙，窒息感渐渐爬上他的脊背，恍惚中，他感觉到一股信息素像利剑破开云层一样向他冲来，带着仿生人特有的冷淡，将他紧紧包裹了起来，陆夫人心下一松，意识瞬间坠入了黑暗。

皮放倒了七八个围在隔间门口的Alpha。  
隔间里是一个发情的Omega，但是这跟老陆有什么关系？皮的脑子里冒出一堆问号，难道老陆被一个发情的Omega搞了？喊他来收拾残局？  
想到这里的皮led变得通红。等他踹开这扇门，管TMD老陆会不会萎，他一定要把那个Omega拖出来揍一顿。  
皮没有意识到自己的想法有多不正常，他如果有兴趣自检一下的话，就会发现这种情绪在他的情感模块里有一个专属的名字。  
嫉妒。  
隔间的门被踹开，皮并没有看见他预设中肢体纠缠在一起的两人，相反的，他只看到了失去意识的陆夫人，和散落一地的Omega抑制剂。  
皮宕机了两秒。  
老陆是个Omega？？  
幸好皮没有发呆太久，他简单地扫描了一下地上的空盒，又迅速回忆了一下一天内陆夫人可能注射的抑制剂的量，刚稳定下来的光圈再次变得通红，一种名为恐惧的感情在他身体里蔓延。  
陆夫人使用的抑制剂已经远远超过了一个发情期Omega能够承受的量，抑制剂正在对他身体各项技能造成伤害，如果再没有Alpha的帮助的话，陆夫人可能会死在抑制剂上。  
我可以帮他，皮的心里冒出一股微妙的庆幸。  
厕所的隔间不是一个好选择，随时可以会有其他的Alpha冲进来，为了安全着想……  
皮抱起陆夫人，目测了一下窗子的高度，把陆夫人护在身前，撞破窗户跳了出去。  
目标，停在停车场的车。

陆夫人是在皮的信息素里醒过来的。  
他贪婪地嗅着好闻的味道，整个人扒在了皮的身上，狭小的车厢里充满了信息素剧烈碰撞的产物，陆夫人的脑袋里烧着一把火，把他的理智自尊心全部燃烧殆尽，陆夫人呻吟了一声，把手伸向了皮的皮带。  
“老陆！等一下老陆。”  
皮的声音像一盆冷水，一下子浇灭了陆夫人脑袋里的火，陆夫人从情欲中扯出一丝神智，他正骑在皮的身上，两个人坐在车的后座，皮一只手扶着他，另一只手正握在车门把上。  
我搞砸了。他要跑了。  
陆夫人为自己的认知感到了一阵绝望。  
身后该死的洞还在不知羞耻地淌水，陆夫人涨红着脸，身体不住地颤抖，不知道是因为情欲还是绝望。他闭上眼，咽下即将脱口而出的呻吟，竭尽全力用他最平静的声音开口。  
“调用……最高……权限……申请人……陆夫人…………”  
皮的光圈暗了一下，然后恢复了蓝色，陆夫人听到皮毫无感情的机械声音响起：“收到申请，身份验证通过。”  
既然已经到了这步。陆夫人粗暴地扯下了自己的裤子。那就干脆做到底吧。  
【皮：老陆你等一下，我就是跟你说我要关车门啊！】  
车厢里充满了让人安心的Alpha的信息素，陆夫人蹬掉一条裤腿，摸索着探向身后的小穴。那里早已经湿得不行，甚至布料的摩擦都能让他体会到一阵阵袭来的快感。  
浪货，陆夫人在心里骂了一句，胡乱地把手指捅了进去，粗暴地抽插起来。  
快感的浪潮一波一波涌上来，但是这对一个发情期的Omega来说根本不够，陆夫人自暴自弃地狠狠抽插了两下，然后空出了手去扯皮的腰带。他的手抖得厉害，也根本使不上力气，陆夫人咬着牙撕扯着皮带，突然有一滴水落在了他颤抖的手背上。  
然后是第二滴。  
陆夫人意识到那是自己的眼泪的时候，他刚刚扯断了皮的腰带，代价是自己的手也被腰带扣划了一道不浅的口子。但是陆夫人毫不在意这些，他摸到皮裤子里那个略大于平常尺寸的阴茎，不由得咽了下口水，Omega的本能指挥着他张开嘴，把那个半硬的仿生阴茎吞了进去，蘑菇头划过他的舌尖，陆夫人迷迷糊糊地想着要有另一个大家伙同时操进他的屁股里该有多好，可惜没人能长着两条阴茎，仿生人也一样，他急匆匆地吞吐着，甚至动作太大引起了一阵计划之外的干呕。  
陆夫人咳嗽了几声，看着柱顶颤颤巍巍冒出的仿生精液，一团浆糊一样的脑袋里不知为何感慨起了现代科技真TM牛逼，连这玩意做的都这么真实。  
他又随便撸动了几下那个大家伙，然后扶稳柱身，带着一股自残的狠劲，对准洞口坐了下去。  
一瞬间的疼痛和快感让陆夫人眼前一黑，整个人脱力地倒在了皮身上，后穴被侵入的满足感让陆夫人发出了一声舒服的呻吟，他趴在皮的身上，按他自己的话来说，不知廉耻地扭动着腰，妄图把自己钉死在这个火热的大家伙上。  
“皮……皮啊……”陆夫人神志不清地喊着皮的名字，卖力地摆动着自己的腰肢，每一次抽插都仿佛自我惩罚一般的用力，疼痛在穴口蔓延，虽然Omega的身体无比适应性爱，但是陆夫人粗暴的动作到底还是弄伤了自己。  
淫靡的水声在狭小的空间里无比清晰，陆夫人卖力地操干着自己，但是被抑制剂压抑了太久的身体却偏要和他对着干，无论他怎么用力撞击那让他疯狂的一点，都无法让自己得到释放。  
陆夫人咬咬牙，扒掉自己的上衣，伸手抠弄已经肿胀得不行的乳尖，像是想要将他作为Omega的一部分挖除掉一样，不一会儿那两粒就被陆夫人掐得又红又肿，陆夫人毫不在意地继续用力揉捏着，他只想快点让自己射出来，快点结束这场可笑的闹剧。  
可他的身体比他想象得还要顽强。  
空气中皮的信息素味道变淡了，陆夫人有点着急，他最起码得让自己发泄一次，然后才能大摇大摆地走进药店再买一箱该死的抑制剂。待机的皮不会散发信息素。  
陆夫人心一横，换了个角度用力地坐了下去。那个地方是他的生殖腔，入口还没有打开，这也是抑制剂的副作用之一。陆夫人用力磨蹭着那个入口，企图让皮的大家伙靠蛮力硬挤进去，如果成结的话，陆夫人从口中泄出断断续续的呻吟，成结的话就能快点结束了。  
陆夫人到底还是靠暴力顶开了那个入口，体内的剧痛让他一瞬间大脑一片空白，眼前划过一片片银色的光斑，他软软地倒了下去，本以为会撞上椅背，但是意料之外地被一双手抱住了。  
一瞬间Alpha的信息素浓郁了起来，那带有侵略性的味道让陆夫人一瞬间恍神。  
“老陆……”皮的声音也染上了情欲，带着几分性感的喑哑，撩拨得陆夫人几乎立刻缴械，“慢点，别伤了自己。”  
陆夫人不知道是程式的关系还是皮的本意，他靠在皮怀里，感受着对方小心翼翼的抚摸，灭顶的快感几乎让他窒息。  
“皮……皮……标记我……”陆夫人呜咽着在皮的耳边呢喃，没有什么Alpha能够抵抗Omega的蛊惑，就算是仿生人也一样。阴茎顶端的结卡进了生殖腔里，微凉的仿生精液一股股灌进了陆夫人的肚子里，与此同时，皮一口咬上了陆夫人颈后的腺体，在这双重的刺激下，陆夫人达到了顶峰。  
结合的热潮慢慢褪去，陆夫人的心也跟着一分分冷了下来。  
他对他的仿生人搭档做了什么？  
结还在他的体内卡着，但是陆夫人甚至不敢抬头看皮一眼，他不知道仿生人会不会表现出厌恶，如果会的话，他可以保证他能在皮的脸上看到这个表情。  
一个隐瞒性别又强迫别人标记自己的Omega，陆夫人想笑但是又笑不出来，他开始后悔为什么刚才没叫随便哪一个路过的Alpha标记了他，至少那样不会被皮讨厌，说不定，陆夫人的头脑里冒出一丝扭曲的期待，说不定还会被皮同情。  
但是现在说什么都晚了。  
陆夫人动了动，然后做了一个出乎皮意料的动作。他强行拔出了还未消退的结，胡乱抓起一件衣服推开车门跑了出去。  
皮在后面喊他，但是陆夫人不敢回头。


	2. Chapter 2

陆夫人浑浑噩噩地跑回了家。  
事实证明，对于一个发情期的Omega来说，光着脚在寒风中穿越大半个城区跑回家简直是生命中不能承受之作死，冷风灌进单薄衬衫袖筒里，带走汗液的温度，这突如其来的寒冷让陆夫人打了个哆嗦，他咬咬牙，用门口的花盆敲碎了自家窗户玻璃，在尖叫的警报声中艰难地翻越满是碎玻璃的窗户，摸索着关掉了报警器。  
疲惫和寒冷一瞬间席卷了陆夫人，他靠着墙慢慢滑坐下来，忍受着发情期带来的不适，在满地的碎玻璃中蜷做了一团。  
“明天就去辞职吧。”陆夫人这样想着，不受控制地昏睡了过去。  
然而，发情期并不打算放过他，没过多久，陆夫人就在发情期的燥热之中醒了过来。  
“我……操。”陆夫人努力撑起身体，然而情欲在他的身体里似乎要把所有的力气都燃烧殆尽，他感觉到渴，喉咙像吞下一把沙子一般又干又哑，而后穴却饥渴得淌水。  
后颈的腺体烧灼一般地疼着，Omega的本能迫使他去完成那个进行到了一半的标记，他的身体叫嚣着他需要一个Alpha，最好就是刚刚标记他的那个，他想要那个Alpha掏出他的肉棒，然后堵上那个不知廉耻的小穴把精液射满他的肚子。  
陆夫人绝望地呻吟了一声，摸索着抓起一块大的玻璃碎片，闭着眼睛向后颈腺体的方向刺了过去——  
他的手被抓住了。  
陆夫人错愕地顺着那只突然出现在他视线中的手臂向上看去，皮抱着他的衣服半跪在他身边，机械的脸上没有一点表情。  
两人沉默地对视了好一阵，最终还是皮先有了动作，他放下陆夫人的衣服，手上用力把陆夫人从碎玻璃堆里拎了起来。  
“皮……？”陆夫人踉跄了一下，深夜的赶路让他发起了烧，他头重脚轻地靠在墙上，不知所措地看着他面前的仿生人。这场景尴尬得很，陆夫人看着这个几个小时之前刚被自己强推了的仿生人，拼命抑制住自己想要再次扑倒他的冲动，尴尬地试图用衬衫下摆遮住自己硬得淌水的阴茎。  
皮沉默了几秒，然后突然开口。  
“根据情况紧急程度，优先级最高的是解决你的发情期问题。”  
“不，不需要。”陆夫人强硬地从皮的手腕里抽出了自己的手，努力压下喘息，磕磕巴巴地开口，“我……有抑制剂，我今天，就……只是剂量不够，再，再打一针就好了。”  
“再打一针你就死了！”皮突然提高了声调，Alpha信息素瞬间暴增，浓郁的信息素直冲陆夫人鼻腔，陆夫人眼前一黑，险些再次倒下。  
皮不由分说地抱起陆夫人，把他按倒在了沙发上。  
“老陆我可是在救你，”皮嬉皮笑脸地解开皮带，“你别反抗，我尽量不弄疼你。”  
陆夫人觉得这个气氛好像哪里不太对，但是他来不及细想，沾着润滑液的手指已经抵在了他的后穴上，那个小穴欢欣鼓舞地吮吸着皮的手指。陆夫人觉得丢脸极了，可是还是不受控制地扭动着屁股，试图让那手指再深入一点。  
“老陆我跟你说，”皮的手指开始在陆夫人的后穴里缓慢的抽插，带出一阵阵令人面红耳赤的水声，“抑制剂这东西对身体真的不好，我是个A。”皮咬咬牙，继续说道：“而且是个仿生人，你不用有心理负担，拿我当个人型按摩棒就成。”  
然而被快感冲昏了头脑的陆夫人并没有听见皮着近乎卑微的表白，他咬着怀里的抱枕，试图用那个东西把呻吟都过滤成他可以接受的闷哼。  
皮叹了一口气。  
似乎是嫌皮的力度不够，陆夫人一巴掌拍开了皮的手，伸出两根手指在后穴用力地抠挖，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，毫无章法地揉弄起来。  
“老，老陆？”皮不知所措地看着陆夫人，害怕他伤到自己，也害怕贸然插手伤到他。  
陆夫人费力地用手指操干着自己，过了好一阵他才终于停了下来，把脸埋进沙发里，颤抖着发出绝望的抽噎。  
他没办法高潮。离开了Alpha的Omega像是被套上枷锁，囚禁在无边的欲望之中却找不到解脱的办法。陆夫人抽泣一声，用他颤抖的声音开口：“调……调用最高，权……”  
可这次他没能说完，皮捂住了他的嘴，紧接着一条绳索状的物体勒过他的脸颊，剥夺了他说话的权利。  
“你这张嘴今晚就没说过什么好话，”皮带着怒气的声音从陆夫人上方响起，陆夫人瑟缩了一下，紧紧抱住了身前的抱枕，皮无奈地叹了口气，放缓了声音，“老陆你别害怕，我就只帮你度过发情期，多余的什么都不做。”  
陆夫人上半身蜷缩着，嘴里勒着皮的领带，小幅度点了点头。  
被皮进入身体的瞬间陆夫人不由得发出一声得愿以偿的呻吟，他整个人趴在皮的身上，鉴于他的背后布满着碎玻璃造成的伤口，皮怎么也不同意他躺在沙发上。  
陆夫人环住了皮的脖子，仿生人的阴茎在他身体里律动，每一次冲击都有意无意地扫过那块让他失控的地方，陆夫人扭动着身体逃避，却被皮重新按了回去。  
快感在陆夫人体内积累，他唔唔呃呃地叫着，舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来，终于，在皮试图进行最后的冲刺的时候，陆夫人一把扯下勒在他嘴上的领带，用带着哭腔的声音大声喊道：“标记我！皮……操进我的生殖腔里！成结……标记我！”  
“老陆，”皮吃了一惊，“那是永久标记，你现在不太清……”  
“标记我！”陆夫人用力捶了一记皮的后背，“别他妈等我抢你控制权！”  
“老陆你他妈真是气人。”皮揽过陆夫人的脖子，用一个吻堵住了那张惹人生气的嘴，下身一个用力，便挺进了那个早已被他肏得烂熟的入口。  
尖叫在陆夫人的喉咙里滚动了一下，然后被他生生咽了下去。  
皮放开气喘吁吁的陆夫人，在他喉结上轻轻亲了一口。  
“我就说你肯定伤到自己了。”皮抱怨着，一口啃上后颈那个散发着诱人气味的腺体，陆夫人发出一声压抑的呜咽，他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，却依然在极致的快感中失去了知觉。  
皮紧紧抱着瘫软在他身上的陆夫人，用额头贴上陆夫人的额头，小心翼翼地试了试体温。  
很好，从低烧变成高烧了。  
皮叹着气看着陆夫人背上横七竖八的玻璃碎碴和伤口，扛起陆夫人往浴室的方向走去。万幸发情期已经控制住了，今后有自己在身边，陆夫人的发情期也会好过一些。  
皮扛着陆夫人，嘴角抑制不住地上扬。“老陆啊。”皮心情很好地开口，“你可真能给人添麻烦。”


	3. Chapter 3

陆夫人一觉睡醒睁眼就看见面前皮放大的脸，吓得他一拳怼在了皮脸上。  
“啊，老陆，你把我打坏了。”皮哎呀呀地叫着躺倒在床上，顶着一张涂层损坏的脸对陆夫人挤眉弄眼。  
“嘶……”陆夫人倒吸一口凉气，甩着疼得一跳一跳的手，丢给皮一个大大的白眼。  
“老陆。”  
“啊。”  
“没事，喊喊你。”  
陆夫人把目光移到了皮脸上，仿生人心情愉快地摸着被陆夫人打的地方，笑嘻嘻地躺在床上看着陆夫人，陆夫人的目光下移，然后脸腾的一下红了。  
昨天标记过后皮抱着他去浴室，中途陆夫人醒了过来，结果两个人在浴室里又胡搞了一通，这直接导致陆夫人现在腰酸背痛，而皮，在浴室里报销了他唯一的一套制服。  
“你他妈，”陆夫人又羞又气，“就不能找件衣服吗！”  
“你昨天抢了我的控制权。”皮嬉皮笑脸地盯着陆夫人，“最高指令啊，所以我现在不能离开你身边。”  
陆夫人被噎了一记，他气恼地捶了一拳床板：“那……那个时候的话不算数！”  
“哪个时候？”皮装傻，而后带着恍然大悟的表情，左手的拇指和食指圈成一个圈，伸出右手食指，做了一个糟糕的手势：“这个时候？”  
“你！给！我！滚！”陆夫人反手就是一枕头，但是被皮闪避了。  
“别生气嘛老陆，”皮跳开躲掉了枕头的攻击，“你看我还给你做了芒果沙冰当早餐……午餐。”  
“那玩意不能当饭吃。”陆夫人掀开被子下床，双脚触在地面上的一瞬间，一股酸痛顺着不可言说的位置发散开来，昨夜的记忆顺势涌了上来，陆夫人甚至能明确地指出自己某一特定部位的疼痛是因为哪个姿势。没有什么比面对前一天晚上羞耻的回忆更尴尬的事了，如果有，那就是陆夫人在试图从床上站起来的时候，腿一软跪地上了。  
“……夫人？”  
“……闭嘴，再多说一句我就把你拆了。”  
陆夫人在厨房里转了好几圈，最终艰难地接受了自己家里已经蛋尽粮绝的事实，他恶狠狠地盯着装鸡蛋的空盒，仿佛想要让那个空盒跪下道歉然后交出鸡蛋。然而空盒并不会理他，陆夫人抿着嘴把盒子扔进了垃圾桶，转身——然后被跟在他身后的皮又吓了一跳。  
“你……”陆夫人刚想发火。  
“老陆，面包长毛了。”皮把下巴搁在陆夫人的肩膀，双手从他的腰间揽过，整个人懒洋洋地靠在陆夫人身上。Alpha的信息素飘飘悠悠地钻进陆夫人的鼻子，强势，却并不蛮横。陆夫人卡了个壳，然后当机立断地推开了皮。  
“我得先吃东西。”陆夫人深吸一口气，远远跑开，“我可不想发情期中途因为低血糖被送医。”  
“夫人，”皮顿了一下，“其实我的体液可以……”  
“闭嘴！”

陆夫人从家里跑出来之后才想起他可以定外卖。但是……算了，陆夫人摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，再在家里待下去，万一外卖送到之前就擦枪走火怎么办，想想后面插着皮的东西去给外卖小哥开门……  
陆夫人尴尬地咳嗽了一声收回思维。妈的怎么还有点刺激。  
皮在屋里瞎转了几圈，然后决定去收拾浴室。浴室里被他们昨天的胡搞弄得一团糟，瓶瓶罐罐扔了一地，到处都是水痕和形状可疑的污迹，皮碍于怕吵醒陆夫人昨天没敢动手，所以现在，他决定去收拾一下。  
五分钟之后，皮手持马桶搋子站在更加混乱的浴室里，后知后觉地想起自己并没有家政功能。  
“都怪老陆。”皮愉快地下了结论，他想到陆夫人气的不行又不忍心下手打他的样子，更快乐了。  
门铃打断了皮的妄想，他丢下马桶搋子屁颠屁颠地往门口跑：“说老陆，老陆就……”  
“……到？”  
门外站的并不是陆夫人。  
“您好我是性别管理部门的，”门外穿着制服的人皱着眉，厌恶地扫了一眼一丝不挂的仿生人，“模控生命向我们举报他监管下有一台Alpha型仿生人对性别为Omega的人类进行了标记行为，我们怀疑这个行为的正当性，下面几个问题希望您如实回答。”  
“……啊？”皮被着一串问题砸懵了，模控生命怎么知道他标记了老陆，仿生人免费了之后不都是归耶利哥管了吗。  
他看到门外的那个人表情有些松动，似乎是想笑，这才后知后觉地意识到他把脑子里的疑问说了出来。  
“警局所有仿生人都受模控生命监管，”那个人似笑非笑地说，“为了防止某些人知法犯法，模控生命有权获知仿生人的身体数据——现在你可以回答问题了吗？”  
皮沉默地点了点头。  
“第一个问题——性行为的双方是否自愿？”  
皮迟疑了一下，他简短地回忆了老陆试图强他和他试图强老陆的惨烈场面，如实地摇了摇头，然后突然意识到不对，点了点头。  
“到底是还是不是。”那人缺乏耐心地大声质问。  
“自愿。”皮冷冷地瞪了回去。  
“替受害者自愿，你还真敢说啊。”那人讥讽道，在他随身携带的本子上不知写了点什么。  
反正老陆主动的时候我很自愿，皮在心里翻了个白眼。  
“第二个问题——Omega是否在性行为期间调用最高权限将你强制停机。”那人从本子上方抬眼瞄了一眼皮，“别想说谎，我这里有记录。”  
“不是，”皮反驳道，“是……”他突然停住了，陆夫人停了他的机扒了他的裤子，这件事说出来容易，但是如果他真的说了，其他人会怎么看陆夫人，局里那些喜欢品头论足的Alpha会用什么样的眼光对陆夫人指指点点。皮皱了皱眉，陆夫人不惜靠抑制剂也要维持的平衡不能就这样毁在他手里。  
那人似乎把皮的迟疑当成了默认，他清清嗓子，又提出了下一个问题。  
“在强迫Omega进行性行为之后，你是否跟踪到了他家，并且对他的房子进行了非法入侵？”  
“不是，我……”皮有口难辨，他顿了好久才干巴巴地开口，“我有他家钥匙。”  
“但是很显然，”那人用笔尖点点旁边，“你是从窗户进来的。”  
“那时候情况紧急，”皮急得口不择言，“老陆想要自残。”  
那人的眉毛高高地挑了起来，他用一种更加厌恶的眼神盯着皮：“是不是指试图破坏腺体？”  
皮不知道那人为什么这样看着他，但还是点了点头。  
那人嗤了一声，换上一种看垃圾的眼神，小声地，带着怒气嘟囔道：“80％受害者的选择。”  
“等一下等一下，”皮颇为头疼地打断了那个人的话，“我没有强迫老陆，这些都是我们的个人行为，你无权干涉。”  
那人啪地一声合上本子，戳着皮的胸口低声吼道：“你是想说，在Omega将你停机，跨过大半个城区逃回家的情况下，你追到他家非法入侵并且不顾Omega的意愿将他标记——这所有的一切，是你们的情趣？”  
“当然不是，”皮正色道，“我比较希望老陆不要跑，推断出他去了哪儿花了我不少时间。”  
那人翻了个白眼：“好吧，强奸犯先生，现在跟我回去接受调查——在此之前把你的裤子穿好！你这个不知廉耻的仿生人！”

陆夫人快乐地吃了一顿垃圾食品，他打着饱嗝嘬着肥宅快乐水，靠在金拱门的长凳上胡思乱想。昨天还发烧烧得要死要活，今天一睡醒就活蹦乱跳，信息素结合这么管用的吗。陆夫人摇摇空杯，里面的冰块撞在一起发出哗啦啦的声音，人类真是神奇。  
所以仿生人的信息素是个啥，陆夫人举着杯子陷入沉思，仿生人的信息素是人工合成的信息素吗那和抑制剂有啥区别万一这个型号的信息素停产了我不就成孤家寡人了不行我得让皮屯两箱以备不时之需。  
人吃饱了就会犯困，这是恒古颠破不变的真理，陆夫人懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，打算随便给皮买一件衣服就回家，却突然被几个人拦住了去路。  
“你们要干嘛？”陆夫人收敛起笑容，警惕地看着面前的几个人。那几个人看上去并没有什么恶意，但是陆夫人本能地觉得这几个人找他没好事。  
那几个人互相看了看，其中一个点了点头，以一种仿佛哄小孩的商量语气说道：“我们知道这难以启齿，但是我们会对你提供保护，那个Alpha已经被我们控制住了，你不需要担心了。”  
“啊？”陆夫人一愣，“你们把皮怎么了？”  
几个人对视一眼，安抚道：“我们只是限制他的行动，你如果想见他的话也可以。”  
陆夫人将信将疑地看了几人一眼。“我不相信你们，”他直言道，“我要回家了再见。”  
那几个人并没有阻拦他。陆夫人嗤了一声，钻进了街边的出租车。  
“这种事谁信谁傻逼。”他撇嘴，然后想起自己忘了给皮买衣服。

一个小时之后，陆夫人窝着一肚子火等在接待处的长凳上，不情愿地承认自己就是那个傻逼。  
一长串的问询和手续让陆夫人变得暴躁，发情期的Omega离开Alpha太久会焦虑，而陆夫人很显然让这种焦虑直接升级成了暴怒。  
“你们他妈的！有完没完了！”陆夫人猛地一拍桌子，把接待处的小姐姐吓得一抖，“有‘问题’的仿生人都会被送到模控生命来，你现在跟我说你不知道？！问这问那填了一堆表然后告诉我不知道？！”  
后颈的腺体疼得仿佛按上一块烧红的烙铁，陆夫人捂着后颈表情痛苦地蹲了下来，信息素开始不受控制地外漏，Omega在本能地呼唤他的Alpha，弥漫的信息素像是邀请的信号，一时间整个接待处的Alpha都站了起来，陆夫人神志不清地靠在服务台上，他隐隐约约看见穿着白大褂的人向他跑来，他也本能地预感到自己不能跟他们走，但是浓郁的信息素根本不给他说话的机会，他只能看着那些人接近，然后眼前一黑失去了知觉。

12接到麦扣电话的时候还挺开心，这个忙前忙后的大医生终于想起主动给自己打电话了。  
“12，”麦扣哑着嗓子开口，“我们旁边科室接了一个发情期的Omega患者。”  
“啊？”12一愣，他以为麦扣在暗示什么，连忙看向一旁的日历，可是离那个象征着发情期的红圈的日期还远得很。  
“他们说是被仿生人强迫的Omega，据说那个Alpha仿生人已经被关起来了，”麦扣定了定神，“Omega得不到Alpha信息素安抚所以倒下了。”  
“啊，啊，”12迷茫地应着，顺手抓起了身旁的卷宗，“跟我这边是有点关系，但是跟你也没啥关系啊？”  
“12！”麦扣的声音有些发抖，“我刚刚偷偷过去看了，那个Omega……是老陆。”  
听筒的另一端传来的卷宗落地的声音。  
“你说什么？！”

陆夫人从昏迷中醒来，他的眼前是医院冷冰冰的天花板，情欲的热度已经消失得无影无踪，一股不详的预感涌上陆夫人的心头。  
再怎么强效的抑制剂也不该让欲求消失到这种程度，这不正常，不该是这样。  
陆夫人猛地坐了起来，突如其来的眩晕让他停了几秒，不适感刚一褪去，陆夫人就焦急地摸向了自己的后颈。他的手在空中顿了一会儿，仿佛寻求什么勇气一般，他闭上眼深吸一口气，用颤抖的手指探向了自己腺体的位置。  
指尖触到的位置覆盖着一块纱布。  
陆夫人一瞬间如坠冰窟。

“我说，他们给老陆做了去除标记手术，而且，”麦扣几乎控制不住自己的哽咽，“手术很有可能失败了。”


End file.
